


the sun is shining brightly, too

by jellyhuis



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, bbangnyu drabble, bbangnyu fluff, bbangnyu slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyhuis/pseuds/jellyhuis
Summary: “The sun is shining really bright today. You must be happy.”
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New & Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New & Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	the sun is shining brightly, too

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of death

_ “It’s been so long since I last watched the sun set.” _

It was a lazy day for Younghoon. He didn’t bother getting up from his bed the moment he opened his eyes today, except when Eric, along with Juyeon, dragged him out of his and Eric’s bed to eat. He  immediately got up from his bed upon reading a tweet he saw in his timeline. It was from Chanhee.

He rushed to their living room and went to find Chanhee, who was staying at the balcony, feeling the fresh air... but Younghoon has yet, no idea that Chanhee was staying there.

“Oh, you’re finally out? Are you hungry?” Hyunjae suddenly appeared from the dining. “Juyeon made pasta.”

Very obvious. Younghoon thought as he noticed some sauce on the sides of Hyunjae’s lips. He pointed it out and went to question, “Have you seen Chanhee?”

“Chanhee?” says Hyunjae, pretending to be confused. Younghoon just nodded, desperate. “Chanhee...?” Hyunjae questions, slower than the first one.

Younghoon’s forehead creased as he hit Hyunjae’s left shoulder playfully. “Where?” he just questions. Hyunjae pointed towards the balcony, where Chanhee was. Younghoon nodded.

And at last, he finally saw Chanhee.

He was silent, lost in his thoughts. Sadness was somehow evident in his eyes while he was watching the sky slowly change its color from a light shade of blue to mixed shades of pink, orange, and yellow. 

He didn’t notice Younghoon at first, but as soon as he saw the latter, he couldn’t stop his tears from falling.

Younghoon opened his arms to give Chanhee a warm embrace. Chanhee, then, rests his head on Younghoon’s chest. He let the latter cry for as long as he wants to while playing with his hair (something that helps calm Chanhee down)... and Chanhee couldn’t help but cry harder when he felt Younghoon’s heart beating fast.

Minutes of silence passed, even Chanhee has stopped from crying, but neither of them let go from each other’s embrace until Younghoon questions, “Do you want to go to the beach?”

Chanhee faced Younghoon. “Right now...?”

Younghoon gave him a small smile and nodded. “The beach is just a thirty-minute drive from our apartment, anyway.” he said.

* * *

A huge smile was plastered on Younghoon’s face the moment they arrived. His eyes were full of adoration while watching Chanhee run around the beach. The latter even faced Younghoon from time to time to point at something, which made Younghoon’s smile grow wider.

He silently approached Chanhee, his arms crossed, and his smile is growing wider and wider.

“Younghoon! The sun!” Chanhee faced Younghoon and pointed at the sun. He almost jumped out of excitement.

“Hmmm,” Younghoon hummed while nodding, watching the sun.

“It’s so pretty.” Chanhee muttered. He, then, ran towards the ocean.

“Sunwoo! I miss you!” Chanhee screamed his lungs out. “I promised you that I will watch the sun whenever I can so here I am.” he continued, tears starting to form in his eyes... again.

Younghoon just watched Chanhee from afar, a small smile forming on his face.

“I’m sorry I haven’t seen you for so long...” and Chanhee finally let his tears fall from his eyes freely. “But I’ll see you again soon, I promise.”

“Tomorrow!” he added, and jumped out of excitement. “I’ll see you tomorrow when the sun rises.” he said and forced a smile.

Younghoon waited for a few more minutes, while watching Chanhee watch the sunset, before running towards him.

He, again, opened his arms, and Chanhee immediately embraced him, resting his head again on Younghoon’s chest.

“I miss him, Younghoon...” Chanhee said in between sobs. Younghoon played with his hair and Chanhee continued, “My best friend... I miss him.”

Silence enveloped them for a few more minutes. All they can hear is the sound of the wind, the waves, and Chanhee’s silent sobs.

Chanhee lets go of the hug to face Younghoon. “Thank you for bringing me here, Younghoon. It means a lot.”

Younghoon flashed a small smile to Chanhee, and the latter continued, “And thank you, too, Younghoon. He gave you his heart and you took good care of it.” Chanhee smiled.

“He gave his heart to me because he cares for you. I promised him that I will always love you, and protect you.” Younghoon said and pulled Chanhee towards himself, hugging him tight.

* * *

> _Sunwoo-ah, are you happy? _
> 
> _ Of course, you must be happy. I visited you yesterday with Younghoon. We even let you hear our vows in advance... jk! _
> 
> _ First of all, happiest birthday, my best friend. I still miss you, of course. I miss pinching your left cheek (the right cheek is for Changmin) after you blow your candle to wipe cream on your face. _
> 
> _ Do you remember our wish before? That we will get married on our birthdays? _
> 
> _ Right. I’m getting married today! You told me that your last wish is to see me happy with the guy who has your heart, right? _
> 
> _ Eight years ago, I almost lost the only man whom I have ever loved. And eight years ago, you exchanged your life for him, the guy I’ll be facing in the altar later. _
> 
> _ Lastly, I wanna thank you for being my best friend. We’ve been together for almost 20 years, since you were born. So today is also our 28th year as best friends. _
> 
> _ I miss you, Sunwoo. A lot. _
> 
> _ I hope this letter reaches you and I hope that you’re happy there, because I’m the also happy right now with Younghoon and our other friends. _
> 
> _ Please visit us in our dreams later! I want to see you in my dreams, celebrating with us. _
> 
> _ I love you always, Sunwoo. _
> 
> **_ Let’s meet again when I watch the sunrise or sunset. _ **
> 
> _ Your best friend, _
> 
> _ Chanhee _

* * *

Chanhee finishes off and saw a tear fell of from his eyes. He immediately wiped it—he doesn’t want to be a crying mess, especially today is the day he get to marry Younghoon, the love of his life.

He tied a string connected to a white balloon on the envelope, and hugged the balloon before letting it free to fly off the air.

He smiled as he watched the balloon until it disappears from his sight. He closed his eyes when he realized that he might have stared at the sky for too long.

_“Sunwoo...”_ he thought.

“The sun is shining really bright today. You must be so happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> — hi? it’s me again??? with a bbangnyu au and i’m sorry if it’s not that good ‘cause i just rushed it after writing the wonhui one.
> 
> anyways i’m planning (?) to write some more au’s on twitter if i have the time! heh you can follow me & we can be friends! twitter: @jellyhuis


End file.
